disneyfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Herkules (karakter)
Herkules er hovedpersonen i filmen med samme navn fra 1997 og TV-serien. Hans stemme som voksen ble gitt av Håvard Bakke (som også er stemmen til Simba), og stemmen som ung av Aksel Hennie, hvor sangstemmen hans ble gitt av Per Kristian Indrehus. Opptredener ''Herkules Herkules ble født på Olympus med alle kreftene en gud har, til foreldrene Zevs og Hera. I denne filmen er Hera en kjærlig mor i stedet for en ondskapsfull stemor som i de mytologiske fortellingene. På feiringen av fødselen hans, hvor de Olympiske gudene gir den nyfødte guden en horde med gaver, skaper Zevs den bevingede hesten Pegasus som en gave. Det ser ut til å være en gledelig anledning, men en gud er ikke glad over den nye gudens ankomst: Herkules' onde onkel Hades, herren av Underverdenen. Hades prøvde å gi ham hans gave, en piggete hodeskalleformet smokk ved å prøve å stikke den inn i babyens munn. Men Herkules klarte å skvise hånden til Hades for å få ham til å slippe smokken før den nesten var i munnen hans. Hades har lyst til å ta kontroll over Olympus og verden, og han ser at hvis Herkules velger å slåss når han er eldre, vil planene hans bli ruinert. I den viten at som en gud vil Herkules være udødelig og usårbar, sender han de to lakeiene sine, Pine og Panikk, for å kidnappe Herkules og gjøre ham dødelig ved hjelp av en trylledrikk. Selv om de klarer den første delen av planen, å bære Herkules ned til Jorda, blir de avbrutt av to menneskelige bønder (Amfitryon og Alkmene) før Herkules ble ferdig med å drikke, og den siste dråpen faller på bakken. Pine og Panikk angriper likevel ham i formen av en slange og oppdager at fordi han ikke drakk den siste dråpen, har han beholdt den gudelige styrken sin, og de blir slått tilbake. Amfitryon og Alkmene adopterer barnet og ser på hans ankomst som en gave fra gudene siden de er uten barn selv. Zevs og de andre gudene oppdager kidnappingen for sent, og fordi Herkules nå er en dødelig kan de ikke ta ham tilbake til Olympus. Herkules vokser opp til å bli en sterk men klumsete tenåring. han prøver desperat å passe inn, men siden han ikke har kontroll over styrken hans, ender han bare opp med å lage kaos og fremmedgjør de rundt ham. Ved en anledning ødelegger han det lokale markedet ved et uhell under et diskos spill. Fosterforeldrene hans bestemmer seg endelig for å fortelle ham om adopsjonen hans, og viser ham en medaljong de fant som bærer symbolet til gudene (Zevs lyn). Herkules drar for å finne hans plass i verden, og drar til Zevstempelet for veiledning. Mens han er i tempelet, viser selveste Zevs seg (i form av sin egen statue), og avslører Herkules' opprinnelse. Han forklarer at den eneste vegen Herkules kan vende tilbake til foreldrene hans på Olympus er å bevise seg som en "ekte helt". En voksen Pegasus blir også med Herkules som en konstant følgesvenn. Han drar til Filoktetes (en satyr), en heltetrener som i utgangspunktet sier at han ikke vil trener Herkules siden han har blitt skuffet for mange ganger av tapere som ikke kunne gå distansen, men endrer mening etter at Zevs råker ham med et lynnedslag. Når Herkules har blitt voksen og er ferdig med treningen sin, drar han ut med Filoktetes for å bli en Helt i Theben. På vegen møter han Megara, som blir forfulgt av den lidderlige Nessos. Herkules griper inn og beseirer Nessos (etter et par katastrofale feiltrinn) og redder Megara (som følte hun ikke engang trengte hjelpen hans i det hele tatt). Phil og Pegasus liker henne ikke. Megara forteller om hendelsene til Hades, hvor han får vite at Herkules fortsatt er i live og sender da en rekke monstre for å drepe Herkules, hvor den første er Hydraen. Men Herkules beseirer Hydraen, og, under sangen "Zero til Hero", blir det vist at han beseirer alle monstrene Hades sender etter ham. Senere blir Herkules kjent, rik og kanskje litt for kjepphøy. Han tror han er en ekte helt, og blir fortvilet når Zevs forteller ham at han ikke er helt der enda, og er usikker på hva mer han kan gjøre. Megara (på et oppdrag for Hades) overbeviser ham til å skulke en dag og går på date med henne. Daten blir avbrutt av phil, som er irritert på Herkules for å ha skulket treningen. Phil blir slått av Pegasus og våkner opp i tide til å lære om Megaras blodblanding med Hades. Han drar for å fortelle hans helt-sikkert-til-å-bli-knust protesjé, men hører ikke at Meg nekter å hjelpe Hades i å ødelegge Herkules. Hades finner da ut at Herkules elsker Megara og bruker den viten for å prøve å ta ut den unge helten ut av bildet mens han prøver å overta Olympus. Herkules, som er i ekstase etter daten, nekter å tro på Phils advarsel om Meg, og slår ham til og med i blindt raseri, noe som får Phil til å slutte som treneren hans. Så snart Phil er borte, konfronterer Hades Herkules og tilbyr Megaras trygghet hvis helten vil gi opp styrken sin for 24 timer (lenge nok for Hades til å overta Olympus). Herkules er motvillig til å se noen skadet, men Hades lover at ingenting vil skje med Meg. Herkules sier ja, og Hades bruker denne muligheten til å ydmyke ham ved å avsløre Megs rolle i planen hans. Når han vedtar sin plan, sender Hades ut en kyklop for å ødelegge Herkules så han ikke kan komme i vegen senere. Herkules blir så knust av å lære at Meg har jobbet for Hades at han ikke en gang prøver å beseire kyklopen. Meg forter seg for å få tak i Phil, som overbeviser Herkules om å ikke gi opp. Ved å bruke hjernen sin er han i stand til å beseire kyklopen og sender ham flyvende ned en klippe. Monsterets fall får en søyle til å dette mot Herkues og Megara dytter ham vekk, men tar konsekvensene selv ved at søylen detter oppå henne. Dette gir Herkules i gjengjeld styrken sin tilbake ettersom at Hades' del av avtalen er brutt. Megara, derimot, er alvorlig skadet og Herkules gir omsorgen av henne til Phil mens han skynder seg å hindre Hades' invasjon av Olympus. Etter å ha stoppet invasjonen, roper Hades til ham at han har Megs sjel som sin "trøstepris", og Herkules skynder seg tilbake til Megara, bare for å finne ut at hun døde et øyeblikk før han kom tilbake. Herkules drar til Underverden for å redde Megaras sjel. Når Hades peker ut at Meg er død og nå tilhører Underverdenen, lager Herkules en avtale om at han vil bytte sin sjel for Megaras. Hades godtar dette - HVIS Herkules kan få henne ut. For å gjøre det må han dykke ned i elven Styx, som raskt elder dødelige ved kontakt, og dreper dem hvis de er der for lenge. Likevel hopper Herkules inn i elva for å redde Megaras sjel. Han dør ikke, siden hans uselviske handling oppfyller kravet for å bli en ekte helt, og derfor blir Herkules en gud igjen. Han beseirer da Hades ved å slå ham inn i elva Styx og returnerer Megaras sjel til kroppen hennes. Han blir invitert av Zevs til å bo på Olympus, noe som egentlig var hans største ønske, men han bestemmer seg for å leve livet sitt på jorda som en dødelig sammen med Megara. Selv om han før eller siden vil dø, tror han at til og med et udødelig liv uten Megara vil være tomt. Herkules: Serien Den animerte serien ''Herkules tar handling i perioden mellom tenårene hans og hans første reise til Theben som en voksen, mens han fortsatt er i trening på Phils øy. Serien avslører også at, på Zevs instruksjoner, Herkules går på en videregående skole kalt Prometeus Akademiet. Mens han går der blir han venn med Ikaros and Kassandra og blir en rival av Adonis. Det blir også avslørt at etter at han uteksamineres fra skolen og etter filmen blir han og Megara gift. I en spesiell crossover episode, møtet og kjempet Herkules mot Aladdin. Da Hades og Jafar slo seg sammen kidnappet de Aladdins ape Abu og la skylden for kidnappingen på Aladdin. Etter en kamp, lærte heltene at de ble lurt og dro ned til Underverdenen. Aladdin og Herkules jobbet sammen for å eliminere Jafar en gang til, noe som tvang Hades til å gi opp. ''Disneys Musehus Han dukket også opp i TV-serien ''Disneys Musehus. I episoden Salute to Sports konkurrerte Herkules i De Olympiske Lekene med Donald Duck. Han er sett i Everybody Loves Mickey når Meg gir et kompliment til [Mus|Mikke om hans heroiske tegnefilm. I Donald Wants to Fly er Herkules og Phil sett i å se på Teppes stunt opptreden. Herkules kan også bli sett under åpningssangen sammen med Phil og Megara. ''Kingdom Hearts'' spillserien right|250px Herkules er en av de primære karakterene i Kingdom Hearts serien. Han støtter Soras mål om å bli en ekte helt. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep En ung Herkuels trener for å bli en helt sammen med Zack, og håper på å gjenopprette sin guddommelighet og å dra tilbake til Olympus ved å vise seg å være en ekte helt. Etter å ha sett Terra slåss, ønsker han å bli som Terra. Han møter Ventus, og etter at han, Ven og Zack sloss og beseirer Unversed, foreslår Herkules at Ven burde trene med Phil for å bli en helt. Under den siste kampen med Zack, angriper flere Unversed byen og Ven drar for å beseire dem. Herkules gir opp med en gang for å hjelpe Ventus. Han møter også Aqua, hvor han dukket opp etter at Zack prøvde å be henne med ut. Han peker ut det faktum at Aquas "ansikt er helt rødt", og får også råd fra Aqua om å ikke alltid stole på styrken sin, og hun forteller ham at hun tror at han en dag vil bli en ekte helt. På slutten er Herkules sett å trene med Phil mens Zack ser på ved porten før noe fører ham vekk. Kingdom Hearts Herkuels blir ikke sett i Olympus Coliseum før etter han redder Sora, Donald, Langbein, og Cloud Strife fra Kerberos. Sora, Donald og Langbein løper tilbake for å sloss mot Kerberos så Herkules kan rømme med en bevisstløs Cloud. Etter at de har slått Kerberos, blir Herkules imponert over trioen men oppmuntrer dem til å fortsette å trener etter at Phil gir dem tittelen "Junior Helter". Da de drar, avslører Herkules til Phil at han allerede hadde slitt ut Kerberos før Sora og de andre kom for å sloss mot ham. Senere sloss Herkules mot Sora i en en-mot-en kamp i Hercules Cup. Da Sora vinner og får Herkules Trofeet, samt tilgangen til Det Gule Trinity Merket, forteller han at styrken av hjertet hans kommer fra vennene hans, og Herkules sier han er enig. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Herkules historie i ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories er i utgangspunktet det samme som i Kingdom Hearts. Spilleren møter ham når Phil er i ferd med å avbryte lekene fordi ingen andre har kommet forbi forkurset hans. Sora overbeviser dem til å fortsette med lekene fordi Sora vil sloss mot Herkules. Herkules er enig og Cloud dukker opp og plusser på enda en konkurrent i legene. Under lekene vil Cloud eliminere Herkules så han kan få tilbake de tapte minnene sine. På slutten av kurset sloss Cloud og Herkules til døden og Hades avbryter dem, bestemt på å drepe Herkules selv siden Cloud ikke klarte det selv. Deretter forsvarer Sora Herkules fra Hades. Etter at Hades er beseiret, ønsker Herkules å sloss mot Sora, men er ikke ved sine fulle fem og lover Sora en kamp når han er det. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Herkules gjør en liten opptreden i ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Han var ute for å lete etter mulige nye helter for Coliseumet og har blitt sagt til å ha sendt en person for å starte å trene med Phil. Phil forvekslet Roxas som denne personen og startet å trene ham. Herkules er sett i å trene i et par scener og i en annen hvor han går forbi Roxas for å snakke med Phil. Phil forteller da Herkules hvor god Roxas er og Herkules sier at den personen han fant ikke engang kunne være der siden det ville ta ham en god stund å komme til Coliseumet. ''Kingdom Hearts II Herkuels bruker de fleste dagene sine i coliseumet med å slåss mot Hades monstre, som inkluderer Steintitanen og Hydraen. Han blir en god del sliten, men skjuler utmattelsen fra Megara og vennene hans. Da Megara blir fanget av Hades, tilbyr Sora og de andre seg å finne henne så han kan ta hånd om Hydraen selv. Etter at han "tar livet av" monstret, skynder han seg til Underverdenen for å bli med de andre i å redde Meg. Senere føler han seg deprimert etter ødeleggelsen av coliseumet på grunn av Hydraen. thumb|210px|En sliten Herkules blir beseiret og nesten drept av Auron Da Sora ankommer det ødelagte coliseumet for andre gang, er Herkules fortsatt deprimert. Hades tvinger Herkules til å bli med i turneringene hans i Underdrome og bruker Megara som en trussel. Før finalen, møter Sora og de andre vennen deres Auron, som har blitt hjernevasket på denne tiden. For å kjøpe dem tid, tilbyr Herkules å sloss mot Auron en-mot-en - til døden. Sora, Donald og Langbein stopper kampen ved å hjelpe Auron i å få tilbake viljen sin akkurat da Herkules blir holdt nede av sverdet hans og mister nesten utholdenheten. Forbannet etter utfallet, kaster Hades Megara oppi Elven Styx og Herkules hopper etter henne og får tilbake styrken sin ved å minne ham selv på at en ekte helts styrke kommer fra hjertet. Med Herkuels ved sin side, beseirer gruppen Hades, og er vitner til opprettelsen av et nytt stjernebilde formet som Sora, Donald og Langbein, noe som gjør trioen endelig til ekte helter. Rulleteksten til spillet viser at Herkules har suksessfullt bygget coliseumet ved hjelp av vennene hans. Kingdom Hearts coded I ''coded, gjør Herkules sin første opptreden som et av Soras partimedlemmer. Han slår seg sammen med Sora for å hjelpe ham å finne Hades, samt å ødelegge Heartless og Blocks som er i vegen. Som i Kingdom Hearts, er han blitt sett i å slåss mpt Cloud, som ironisk nok også slår seg sammen med Sora og blir et partimedlem. Herkules slåss Kerberos sammen med Sora og Cloud. Etter å ha beseiret Kerberos, slåss han mot Hades igjen. Etter at dette er iver, vil Herkules ta bunter av skrap fra spilleren i bytte mot syntese deler. Spilleren kan gi ham bunter med 39, 49, eller 60 deler. Disney Parker Herkules dukker opp i Disney Parker daglig for å hilse på andre. Herkules kan bli funnet i Disneyland Paris noen ganger. Herkules kan også bli funnet i Tokyo Disneyland rundt Mediterranean Harbor. Herkules har et trolldomskort kjent som "Hercules' Tower Topple" i Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom attraksjonen. Fantasmic! Herkules dukker opp i Walt Disney World versjonen av Fantasmic! ved å gjøre en liten opptreden under den flyvende boble montasjen sammen med andre karakterer fra filmen hans. Noen ganger dukker han også opp på Steamboat Willie på slutten av showet. Disney Cruise Line Han har også sitt eget sceneshow på Disney Cruise Line. Det er størst sjanse for å se ham på langtidsshowet The Golden Mickeys. På Disney Fantasy showet Wishes møter Herkules og Musene tre nyutdannede folk. Musene utfører Zero til Hero mens Herkules slåss mot noen av Titanene under showet. Kategori:Guder Kategori:Helter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Herkules karakterer Kategori:Kingdom Hearts karakterer Kategori:Mennesker Kategori:Menn Kategori:Prinser Kategori:Kongelige Kategori:Bueskyttere Kategori:Halvguder Kategori:Gresk mytologi en:Hercules (character) es:Hércules (personaje) fr:Hercule (personnage) it:Ercole nl:Hercules pt-br:Hércules (personagem) ru:Геркулес (персонаж) Kategori:Disney-karakterer